Over the years, many systems and techniques have been developed for purposes of facilitating the advertising, marketing and selling of various products and services. Such systems and techniques generally provide a means by which advertisers can present information concerning the merits of the product or service in an attempt to convince members of the public that the advertised product or service should receive due consideration in their future purchasing decisions. For instance, advertisements for products in print media (e.g., newspapers, direct mail) generally include text describing the product and one or more still photos of the product. Such print media advertisements can provide the reader with a great deal information concerning the advertised product, such as how the product appears, cost of the product, materials/ingredients used to make the product, weight, and/or where the product was made. As such, the reader of print media advertisements can formulate an informed opinion or impression of the advertised product. Advertisements presented to the public over other types of media, such as television, are also capable of providing the viewer with both visual and auditory information concerning the product or service. For example, for purposes of presenting information to the viewer concerning the product or service on broadcast or cable television, such that the viewer may make an informed purchasing decision, a television commercial typically includes hundreds or thousands of frames of video and a soundtrack, both of which cooperate to trumpet the qualities of the product or service being advertised. However, costs associated with making such broadcast and cable television commercials can be high, based upon costs for materials (e.g., film, set) and labor (e.g., for actors/actresses, camera men and writers), as well as costs for air time for broadcasting such commercials on television.